Blueberries
by XxStarZephunaSakuraxX
Summary: Dia is a shy, sickly girl living in Leaf Valley with her friends Gina and Martha. While she's there, she meets the farmer named Jack, who will change her life forever because it's a romance story, guys, come on. (Btw, I know that Jack's name is actually Toy in this game, but I don't care, I like Jack better :P)This is a three-shot epilogue to my Harvest Moon series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know these can get boring to read, but please do! I would appreciate it very much! So, this is, like, an epilogue to my first story. I should have the story up by the time I put this one up, but I've only written the first couple chapters! Anyway, I'm making a whole Harvest Moon fan-fiction series, and this is the first product! I'm going to write about my whole Harvest Moon family that spans many generations. With this, I will give most of my pairings a story (with varying lengths). This story will be one of my shorter ones, but my next story is going to be much longer. It will also be in first-person because I hate writing in third-person; I feel like it's a lot more detached. But, I didn't really want to spend much time on this particular story because I want to get to my bigger pairings that I ship more, so I just wrote in third ^_^; . In case you're wondering, my next story is Jill and Skye. If you don't like that pair, stay tuned! They won't be my only story. I will put more details at the beginning of my first big story! Enjoy~**

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON. . . EXCEPT THE GAMES.**

Dia was born sick. She hated it, but she hated her parents even more for sending her away to the countryside after their divorce. She was always a bossy child, getting everything she wanted. But, that bossiness got better when she met the gentle Gina and her grandmother Martha. She lived with them for most of her life.

Dia was very shy and scarred from her parents' divorce, so she didn't have many friends. Without Gina there to help, she probably wouldn't have any. So, Dia spent most of her time reading books in her villa, usually trying to get over some ailment because of her condition.

She was born with a mild case of primary immunodeficiency. She could blame her mother for the hereditary condition. Because of it, she was almost always having some sort of symptom. When she met _him_, she had the sniffles.

Dia was in the café the first Saturday of the month, reading a book. The downward position of her head made her sniffles worse than they originally were, so they were pretty loud. She tried to lean her head back and drain her nose, but it didn't really work. So, she just took a tissue and put it against her nose, continuing to read. Then, a stranger walked in.

He was introducing himself to everybody, but Dia just looked at him from afar. He was quite handsome, but she was too shy to ever talk to him. So, she continued reading the adaptation of "Jack and Jill" in her hands. Then, the stranger walked up to her, and she looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently. Dia was stunned that he came to talk to her. She nodded slowly.

"Is it a sad book, or are you just a little sick?" he asked her, looking genuinely curious. Dia looked down at her book, and back up at him.

"It's not a sad book. I just have the sniffles," she said.

"I'm not sick, though," she hastily added, not wanting to repulse him. The stranger smiled.

"Oh, that's good. My name's Jack, by the way. I'm the new farmer here," he said, holding his hand out to Dia. Dia smiled at the coincidence. Her book had a Jack as the main character. Dia took his hand, shaking it.

"I'm Dia," she said, and Jack flashed a charming smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you, Dia," he said sincerely. Dia blushed at the kindness.

"Well, I gotta go introduce myself to everyone else. Talk to you later!" he said, bouncing away out of the café. **(A/N: lool that rhymed)**Dia blinked, and went back to her book, her face and neck feeling a little hot. Maybe she was sick, after all.

Dia saw a lot of Jack after that. He always brought her gifts, much to her flattery, and would talk about the weirdest things sometimes. The weird thing was, though, that Dia didn't mind the rambling. Usually she would, feeling that it was a waste of precious reading time, but Jack was different. There was just something about his voice, she supposed.

What she enjoyed most was the little things that Jack did. Once, when they were on a walk, she mentioned how blueberries were one of her favorite fruits. After that day, Jack would only bring her blueberries as gifts. It was a small gesture, but it grew big in Dia's heart. **(A/N: how cheesy can I get?)**

The biggest thing that changed her life, though, was when little Tim found a treasure map in her house. How he found it was beyond her, but she found herself very interested—especially when Jack said he was interested, too. Believing that the treasure was hidden in the Sacred Land of the valley, Dia went to investigate. She found it, and brought Jack along with her. Looking at the scenery, Dia slipped and Jack saved her life. After that, Dia was very thankful to Jack, and she quickly began to realize that she was falling for him.

When she realized her feelings, Dia became even more shy around Jack. She would always hide behind her books whenever he came to visit, feigning absolute concentration on them. Jack was friends with almost everyone, even the goons trying to destroy the valley! How could Jack possibly feel the same way about her? He was very popular with the ladies (and some men), so why would he choose her from all the options he had?

Dia was sitting under a tree in her yard one day, reading a sequel to the "Jack and Jill" adaptation. She snoozed off, though, lulled by the serenity of the garden. Jack found her lying there, and was immediately concerned. Dia awoke to the slightly panicked Jack, and calmed him down immediately. Jack sat next to her, silent for a moment. Then he spoke up.

"Hey, by the way, why have you been ignoring me?" he asked her, trying to hide his hurt. Dia blanched, not knowing what to say.

"Do I annoy you? Is that it? I know I can ramble a lot, and get a little weird sometimes. Augh, that's it, isn't it? I'm just too annoying and I just. . ." Jack kept rambling, and Dia just sat there, looking at him with a shocked expression. This was the first time she had seen him so nervous and full of . . . self-doubt. Just like her. She put a finger to his lips.

"What would ever make you think that?" she asked softly. Jack froze, gazing at her with the full force of his warm brown eyes. Dia realized where she was touching, and blushed profusely, pulling her finger back and looking away.

"S-sorry. . ." she mumbled, still looking to the ground. Jack remained silent, and Dia looked back up to see him just staring at her.

"What?" she asked. Jack smiled at her.

"Nothing," he said. Then he reached over and hugged Dia for the first time. **(a/n: uh-oh it's getting pretty intimate xD woooh)**

Dia couldn't stop blushing, and thought she would faint. Then, Jack let go and got up.

"I'm glad you said that I wasn't bothersome, though I know I am pretty annoying sometimes," he smiled, and Dia smiled back at him. Then, she got up with him, and he waved, turning away.

Then, Dia felt a sudden jolt of bravery. She caught Jack on the shoulder, and turned him around. When he looked back at her, she immediately kissed him on the lips.

And immediately regretted it.

She jumped back, her and Jack's eyes wide, and she put her hand over her mouth, running back into her house. She prayed Jack wouldn't follow her, and locked her bedroom door behind her, her body shaking.

She stayed in there for a week, only coming out to eat. She had her own bathroom and plenty of books, so she was just fine. Jack had tried to visit every day, but Dia told Gina that she was under the weather and didn't want to see anyone. But, with all the stress she was enduring, her body became weaker and she got sick—it was terrible. She had a scorching fever with a stuffy nose and a pounding headache. She could barely move and had the scratchiest throat in the world. Gina and Martha took care of her, but she still couldn't get over the nasty cold.

One day, Jack came to visit. He wasn't his normal self. He was very quiet and sad-looking, and would just sit by Dia's bed, watching over her. But, since he had many duties, he couldn't stay very long. So, he just gave her a little box of blueberries, and left. He brought her blueberries every day that she was sick, just like he normally did. She never really noticed him there, since she was either in a lot of pain or sleeping. But, one day, she got much better.

Jack was there.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Bad grammar is bad. Sorryyy. ;_;**

****DISCLAIMER** I don't own any of Harvest Moon. **

She was shocked, and immediately hid under the covers, feeling like she wanted to melt. Jack touched where she was covering her face.

"Dia?" he croaked. He sounded terrible, and she instantly looked at him. He looked tired, stressed, and just downright awful. She forgot her concern over her embarrassing move and sat right up, even though it gave her a head rush.

"Are you okay?" she asked him softly. He smiled weakly at her.

"Of course," he said.

She smiled slightly, and leaned back into her bed.

"Okay. . ." she mumbled, looking away. Jack got up, setting down his blueberries on her bedside table.

"I hope you feel better, Dia. I have to go take care of my animals and stuff, though," he said. He hesitated, then leaned down to kiss her forehead quickly. After that, he left the room. Dia was shocked, and looked over at the blueberries. She called for Gina.

"I'm feeling better now. Thank you for your care," she said, and Gina smiled.

"I'm so glad to hear that," she said, and looked over at the blueberries.

"Oh! Another box," Gina giggled, and took the box.

"I'll go ahead and get this one out of your way," she said, heading towards the door. Dia was confused.

"Wait. Are there more?" Dia asked. Gina looked back and nodded.

"Yep, Jack has been visiting you every day, and he always brought you a little box of blueberries. But, since you haven't been eating them, there are quite a lot. I think we'll have to make a pie out of them," she chuckled, and went out the doorway. Dia's face and neck got hot, and she didn't think it was sickness. She lay back down, and couldn't stop thinking of Jack.

The next day, she was practically recovered. All she had was some coughing and a slight head-ache, but she would live. Or at least she thought. When she saw Jack, she felt like she would die from embarrassment. She couldn't stop thinking about what she did and what he did and—oh she was going to have a heart attack. He was just coming into her room when she was sitting up in her bed.

"Hi," she squeaked. He smiled at her, and pulled up a chair next to her bed.

"Hey," he replied, and he set down the blueberries next to her bedside table.

"Thank you so much for all the blueberries. You shouldn't have, since I wasn't even conscious most of the time," Dia said, avoiding eye contact with Jack.

"You said you like blueberries, so no matter what, I'll bring you blueberries," he replied, and Dia sneaked a glance at his smiling face. He was looking much better than yesterday, but he still looked extremely tired. Dia smiled shyly at him. They just sat there in silence for a while, and Dia didn't think she could handle much more. She gulped, praying for something to happen.

"Dia," Jack said, and she jumped a little at the break of silence.

"Yes?" she asked, nervous not even covering her emotions right now.

"I love you," he said, blushing madly. Dia froze, her breath coming up short.

"W-w-what?" Dia stuttered, her body shaking.

"I love you, Dia, and I want to be with you. . . forever. I know it sounds pretty cheesy and all, and that I can get pretty annoying, but I promise I'll bring you blueberries every day for the rest of your life. . ." he added, smiling. Dia was breathless.

"That's a little much," she said, and Jack's face flashed with hurt.

"What?" he said, his voice breaking a little.

"Blueberries every day . . . at least make it once a month. I'll end up not even enjoying blueberries anymore," Dia said, looking away slightly. She kept doing that for some reason, not being able to face the imminent change. Jack chuckled, his relief obvious.

"I. . ." Dia started, looking Jack straight in the eyes. She was blushing intensely.

"I, um. . . I. . . love. . . you," she whispered the "you", but it still made Jack smile widely. He then took her face and quickly leaned in to kiss her full-on. Shocked, Dia sat still, not doing anything. Then, she responded, and leaned into the kiss. Jack finally pulled away for air, leaving him and Dia breathless. He was smiling big time, though.

"Well then, I say we stop being so slow and get married tomorrow!" he said, jumping up.

"_What?"_ Dia asked, shocked as she usually was with Jack. He chuckled. _  
_"I'm just kidding. Next week will be fine," he said, winking at her and getting up. He pulled her out of bed, holding her bridal style.

"W-w-what are you _doing_?" she asked, seriously flustered.

"Don't you know what this is called? It's _bridal_ style. You do it after proposing, too, right?" he asked, chuckling. Dia shook her head violently.

"No, no, no, not at all. . ." her head felt light, and Jack kissed her again. She didn't know how much more kissing she could take before she fainted.

"Well, then, my bad," he said, not looking sorry at all. He set her back down in bed, and then took off to leave.

"We have a lot of planning to do!" he said, blowing her a kiss good-bye. Dia didn't know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

****DISCLAIMER** I do not own Harvest Moon. Except the games.**

It had been two years since they'd gotten married in a beautiful, intimate wedding. Dia still hadn't gotten the hang of the married lifestyle, though, especially . . . the _thing_.

You know, that whole cooking thing. Dia failed miserably at trying to make her husband food, but thankfully, he wasn't half bad—otherwise, they would starve. She lived with Jack at his home on the ranch, but she still visited Gina and Martha quite a lot, and even still hung out in her bedroom there. Jack was still as busy as ever, even after saving Leaf Valley, so not much had really changed.

But everything was about to.

Dia had thrown up for what had been the fourth morning in a row. She had also missed her period. It didn't take long for her to put two and two together. She immediately told Jack, and he was delighted. She was happy to have kids, but had read plenty of books describing the . . . "_joys"_ of being pregnant. When she got into her third trimester, they told everyone about their new addition.

They soon found out from the doctor that it would be new addition_s_. Dia was having twins! Of course, the uncomfortable meter doubled, and Dia had to be even more careful with her health. Jack and Dia took all precautions they could think of. So far, they had avoided trouble.

Except for Dia's wild blueberry frenzy. There weren't enough blueberries in the world for pregnant Dia's crazy cravings. Jack had practically gone bankrupt after buying all the blueberries he wasn't able to forage.

By the end of the second trimester, problems really started to happen. Dia had caught a cold somehow, and was especially weak. Because of this, she was really stressed, which only made things worse. But all would be well soon, since the babies were only a couple months away.

Those couple months suddenly became a lie. Only a few days later Dia was in labor, keeping with twins' notorious reputation of coming early. But this was much too early. Dia had gone unconscious when she went into labor, and she was at Gina and Martha's house in the middle of the day. Jack was called over immediately, and he stayed by Dia's side while they waited for the doctor to arrive.

The doctor wasn't getting there fast enough. So, Martha and Gina helped with the delivery. They got one baby out, a boy, but couldn't get the other baby. They would need a C-Section, but it was too risky for them to do it themselves. After a few minutes, the doctor finally got there. The ladies explained what happened, and the doctor immediately jumped into surgery. The risks were high, not being in a proper hospital operating room, but there wasn't much choice.

Thankfully, the baby girl was successfully removed, and Dia had survived the surgery. The joyful Jack went to see his wife and daughter, Gina and their baby boy in tow (as well as Martha). Dia lovingly looked upon her children, holding her daughter with all the strength she had, and asked Jack what he wanted to name them. Jack asked her the same thing. Dia thought for a second, though she was very tired, and told him what she thought were good names.

"Jack. . . and. . . Jill. . ." Dia struggled to speak through her weakness. She was still sick, after all. It was surprising she was even awake. Jack smiled and Dia smiled back.

"But _my_ name's Jack," he said. Dia laughed.

"No it's not, Toy," she said, calling him by his dreaded given name. He groaned, and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said smiling. He leaned down to kiss her, and touched his baby girl's head.

"Jill, huh. . ." he pondered aloud. Gina came over with their son, showing him to his mother. They were both unnaturally silent, but they were visibly breathing. The girl, Jill, kept squirming and making some noises on occasion, but other than that there wasn't much.

"I love you. . ." Jack mumbled to his family, and Dia looked at him.

"I. . . love. . . you. . . all. . ." she said, looking at everyone.

"Dear. . . I'm. . . terri. . . terribly. . . _tired_. . ." she said, her eyes drooping.

"Please. . . take. . . J. . . Jill. . ." she said, her arms shaking from the strain. Jack hastily took the baby from her arms.

"You did good, Dia. Rest nice and easy now," he said, and Dia nodded, already starting to drift off. But, before she could totally go under, she mumbled a few last things.

"Gina. . . you're. . . god. . . mother. . . " Gina was visibly touched, and smiled at the sleeping Dia. They all left the room, and went to the living room where they all sat around, enjoying this precious moment.

It wouldn't last.

The doctor upstairs yelped, and hastily called downstairs.

"Come quick, Dia, she's. . . she's too weak. . . I can't feel a pulse, come quick!"

Jack rushed upstairs, passing off Jill to Martha. He was in the bedroom not two seconds after the urgent call. He kept calling Dia's name, and the doctor quickly tried CPR, but couldn't get anything. They tried for an hour, but nothing was working.

Dia was gone.

Jack couldn't believe it. What was he supposed to do? How had he gone from being the happiest man alive to the most desolate one? Why did this happen? _Why?_ This wasn't supposed to _happen_. No. No. No no no no NO.

He couldn't take it. He collapsed in a heap on Dia's lifeless body, still warm with slowly dying blood cells. He cried silently, despair racking through him. He couldn't take it.

But he had to, for their children. Dia's Children. His children. He looked up to see that Gina and Martha were there with the newborns, all silent as ever. Jack panicked and checked for their signs of life. He breathed a sigh of relief at their visible health, and he took them all, including Gina and Martha, into a hug. He had to be strong for his kids. He couldn't stand it if he lost them, too.

He couldn't be strong when they took her away, though. Especially when they buried her. . . under the ground. . . for good.

He didn't become emotionless. He loved his children very much, and he wanted them to know love. But, he was overprotective of them. Especially with Jill, who possessed the same immunodeficiency her mother and her grandmother had had. He even abandoned his farm so that he could watch over her at Gina and Martha's house, a much better environment for Jill, according to her father.

"It's not surrounded by disease-ridden animals and crops full of dirt and germs". Those very things he used to love so much.

Even though he couldn't get over Dia, he still wanted to remember her. The good times and the bad. He even got her presents every month. Not every day, because that would be too much.

According to Dia.

He didn't care if he was wasting the blueberries. He still put them on her grave the first Saturday of every month.

**And there's my cheesy epilogue! Wooh~**


End file.
